Conventionally, there is a cartridge attachable to and detachable from an information processing apparatus such as a game apparatus. For example, such a cartridge stores a program to be executed by a game apparatus. In a case where the cartridge is attached to the game apparatus, the game apparatus reads the program stored in a storage device in the cartridge.
However, there is room for improvement in forming a cartridge to be small.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a new cartridge attachable to and detachable from an information processing apparatus such as a game apparatus.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge having a front end and a rear end and capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge, the front end first, into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus. The cartridge includes a terminal placement region that includes a first region and a second region and that include a plurality of terminals configured to electrically connect to terminals of the game apparatus in the cartridge insertion slot. A direction in which the cartridge is inserted into or removed from the cartridge insertion slot is a first direction, and a direction perpendicular to the first direction is a second direction, the second region and the first region are adjacent to each other in the first direction. The first region is closer in the terminal placement region to the front end of the cartridge than the second region is. The plurality of terminals include at least a first data input/output terminal, a second data input/output terminal, a strobe terminal, a clock terminal, a power supply terminal, and a ground terminal. The clock terminal and the first data input/output terminal are in the first region. The strobe terminal and the second data input/output terminal are in the second region. A plurality of long terminals are each located with a first portion in the first region and a second portion in the second region. The strobe terminal and the clock terminal are sequentially arranged in the first direction. The second data input/output terminal and the first data input/output terminal are sequentially arranged in the first direction. The plurality of long terminals include the power supply terminal and the ground terminal. One of the plurality of long terminals is adjacent to the second data input/output terminal and the first data input/output terminal on at least one side of the one of the long terminals in the second direction. One of the plurality of long terminals is adjacent to the strobe terminal and the clock terminal on at least one side of the one of the long terminals in the second direction.
Based on the above, two data input/output terminals are placed so as to be arranged in a first direction, and a strobe terminal and a clock terminal are also placed so as to be arranged in the first direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten a length in a second direction. Further, a long terminal as a power supply terminal or a ground terminal is provided adjacent to first and second data input/output terminals in the second direction. The power supply terminal or the ground terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes is provided adjacent to the first and second data input/output terminals. Thus, the first and second data input/output terminals are less likely to be influenced by noise. The power supply terminal or the ground terminal is also provided adjacent to the strobe terminal and the clock terminal and therefore is less likely to be influenced by noise. Thus, it is possible to perform stable data communication. Further, a cartridge is inserted into or removed from a cartridge insertion slot from a front end of the cartridge, the clock terminal (an input terminal) is placed in a first region on the front end side of the cartridge, and the strobe terminal (an output terminal) is placed in a second region closer to the rear end of the cartridge. Thus, for example, when a cartridge is removed from a game apparatus, an output terminal on the cartridge side (a strobe terminal on the cartridge side) does not come into contact with an output terminal on the game apparatus (a clock terminal on the game apparatus side). Thus, it is possible to pull out the cartridge from the game apparatus more securely.
In addition, in another configuration, at least part of the first data input/output terminal may be aligned in the first direction with at least part of the second data input/output terminal.
According to the above configuration, for example, in a case where the second data input/output terminal is moved in the first direction, the second data input/output terminal overlaps the first data input/output terminal, and the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal are not substantially shifted in the second direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, the first data input/output terminal may be configured to connect to a first terminal of the game apparatus when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot, and the second data input/output terminal may be configured to connect to the second terminal of the game apparatus when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot. The first data input/output terminal is placed such that inserting the cartridge into the cartridge insertion slot causes the second terminal of the game apparatus to contact the first data input/output terminal.
According to the above configuration, in the process of inserting the cartridge through a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, a second terminal of the game apparatus comes into contact with the first data input/output terminal provided in the first region of the cartridge. If the cartridge is inserted further, the second terminal of the game apparatus comes into contact with the second data input/output terminal. That is, the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal are not substantially shifted in the second direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal may have the same position in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, the positions in the second direction of the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal coincide with each other. Thus, it is possible to reduce the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a chip-enable terminal. One of the ground terminal, the power supply terminal, and the chip-enable terminal may be adjacent to the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal on at least one side in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, a chip-enable terminal is placed as a long terminal. The chip-enable terminal is a terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes. While data communication is performed via a data input/output terminal, the voltage is almost constant. A long terminal is placed adjacent to two data input/output terminals arranged in the first direction. Thus, the two data input/output terminals are less likely to be influenced by noise from the adjacent long terminal. Further, with the long terminal present adjacent to the two data input/output terminals, it is possible to reduce the influence of the two data input/output terminals on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, one of the long terminals may be adjacent to at least a part of the first data input/output terminal on at least one side in the second direction, and may be adjacent to at least a part of the second data input/output terminal on the at least one side in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, at least parts of two data input/output terminals are placed adjacent, in the second direction, to a single long terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes. Thus, the two data input/output terminals are less likely to be influenced by noise from the adjacent long terminal. Further, with the adjacent long terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the two data input/output terminals on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, at least part of the first data input/output terminal is aligned in the second direction with the long terminal adjacent to the first data input/output terminal, and at least part of the second data input/output terminal is aligned in the second direction with the long terminal adjacent to the second data input/output terminal.
According to the above configuration, at least parts of two data input/output terminals are placed adjacent, in the second direction, to a single long terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes. Thus, the two data input/output terminals are less likely to be influenced by noise from the adjacent long terminal. Further, with the adjacent long terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the two data input/output terminals on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, one of the ground terminal, the power supply terminal, and the chip-enable terminal may be adjacent to the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal on one side in the second direction. A first space may be adjacent to the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal and may be (a) between a terminal adjacent to the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal and (b) between the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal, a second space is (a) between the first data input/output terminal and the long terminal adjacent on the one side and (b) between the second data input/output terminal and the long terminal adjacent on the one side. The first space is wider than the second space.
According to the above configuration, a long terminal is provided adjacent to one of the first and second data input/output terminals, and a gap is provided adjacent to the other. Thus, for example, it is possible to place in the gap a conducting wire, a separator, or the like for the first data input/output terminal.
In addition, in another configuration, the ground terminal may be adjacent to the clock terminal and the strobe terminal on at least one side in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, the ground terminal is placed adjacent to the clock terminal and the strobe terminal. Thus, the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are less likely to be influenced by noise from the adjacent ground terminal. Further, with the adjacent ground terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the clock terminal and the strobe terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, a ground terminal may be adjacent to at least a part of the clock terminal in the second direction and may be adjacent to at least a part of the strobe terminal in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, at least parts of the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are placed adjacent, in the second direction, to a single ground terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes. Thus, the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are less likely to be influenced by noise from the adjacent ground terminal. Further, with the adjacent ground terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the clock terminal and the strobe terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, at least part of the ground terminal adjacent to the clock terminal and the strobe terminal may be aligned in the second direction to the clock terminal and the strobe terminal.
According to the above configuration, at least parts of the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are placed adjacent, in the second direction, to a single ground terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes. Thus, the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are less likely to be influenced by noise from the adjacent ground terminal. Further, with the adjacent ground terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the clock terminal and the strobe terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a reset terminal. The reset terminal may be at one end of the terminal placement region in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, a reset terminal is placed at one end in a terminal placement region. Thus, it is possible to make the reset terminal less likely to be influenced by another terminal. Thus, for example, it is possible to prevent circuits in the cartridge from being reset without expectation, or prevent the reset of the circuits in the cartridge from being canceled without expectation.
In addition, in another configuration, a ground terminal may be adjacent to the reset terminal on the other end side of the terminal placement region.
According to the above configuration, the reset terminal is placed at one end of the terminal placement region, and the ground terminal is provided adjacent to the reset terminal in the direction of the other end. Thus, it is possible to make the reset terminal less likely to be influenced by the surroundings. Thus, for example, it is possible to prevent circuits in the cartridge from being reset without expectation, or prevent the reset of the circuits in the cartridge from being canceled without expectation.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of terminals may include a third data input/output terminal in the first region and a fourth data input/output terminal in the second region. The third data input/output terminal and the fourth data input/output terminal may be arranged sequentially in the first direction. The power supply terminal may be adjacent to the second data input/output terminal and the first data input/output terminal on one side in the second direction and may be adjacent to the third data input/output terminal and the fourth data input/output terminal on the other side in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, the power supply terminal is placed so as to be sandwiched between a plurality of data input/output terminals. Thus, each data input/output terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise from the power supply terminal. Further, with the power supply terminal adjacent to the data input/output terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, a plurality of data input/output terminals including the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal and the power supply terminal may be arranged alternately in the second direction in the terminal placement region.
According to the above configuration, in at least a part of the terminal placement region, a data input/output terminal and the power supply terminal are placed so as to be arranged alternately in the second direction. Thus, the data input/output terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise from the power supply terminal. Further, with the power supply terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a chip-enable terminal. The power supply terminal and the chip-enable terminal may be first-type terminals, and the plurality of data input/output terminals may be second-type terminals, the first-type terminals and the second-type terminals may be arranged alternately in the second direction in the terminal placement region.
According to the above configuration, in at least a part of the terminal placement region, a terminal (the chip-enable terminal or the power supply terminal) of which the voltage infrequently changes and a terminal (the data input/output terminal) of which the voltage frequently changes are placed so as to be arranged alternately in the second direction. Thus, the data input/output terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise from a terminal around the data input/output terminal. Further, with the terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the second-type terminals may include the clock terminal or the strobe terminal. The first-type terminals and the second-type terminals may be arranged alternately in the second direction in the terminal placement region.
According to the above configuration, in at least a part of the terminal placement region, a terminal (the chip-enable terminal or the power supply terminal) of which the voltage infrequently changes and a terminal (the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, or the strobe terminal) of which the voltage frequently changes can be placed so as to be arranged alternately in the second direction. Thus, the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, and the strobe terminal are less likely to be influenced by noise from terminals around the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, and the strobe terminal. Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, and the strobe terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the first-type terminals may include the ground terminal. The first-type terminals and the second-type terminals may be arranged alternately in the second direction in the terminal placement region.
According to the above configuration, in at least a part of the terminal placement region, a terminal (the chip-enable terminal, the power supply terminal, or the ground terminal) of which the voltage infrequently changes and a terminal (the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, or the strobe terminal) of which the voltage frequently changes can be placed so as to be arranged alternately in the second direction. Thus, the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, and the strobe terminal are less likely to be influenced by noise from terminals around the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, and the strobe terminal. Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, and the strobe terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of terminals may include a reset terminal. The reset terminal may be at one end of the terminal placement region. The ground terminal may be at the other end of the terminal placement region. The first-type terminals and the second-type terminals are placed alternately from the other end to the one end. A data input/output terminal may be adjacent to the second-type terminals further on the one end side, and the reset terminal may be adjacent to the data input/output terminal further on the one end side.
According to the above configuration, a data input/output terminal (a second-type terminal) is provided adjacent, further in the direction of one end of the terminal placement region, to a second-type terminal placed alternately from the other end to the one end of the terminal placement region. Further, the reset terminal is provided further in the direction of the one end.
In addition, in another configuration, the power supply terminal may include a first power supply terminal and a second power supply terminal.
According to the above configuration, two power supply terminals can be included. For example, it is possible to separate a power supply for a memory control circuit and a power supply for the data input/output terminal.
In addition, in another configuration, the first power supply terminal may be configured to connect to a power supply of approximately 3.1 V, and the second power supply terminal may be configured to connect to a power supply of approximately 1.8 V.
In addition, in another configuration, the first power supply terminal may be configured to supply power to drive a control circuit of a memory, and the second power supply terminal may be configured to supply power to the plurality of data input/output terminals.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to separate the power supply for the memory control circuit and the power supply for the data input/output terminal.
In addition, in another configuration, the long terminals and sets of two terminals in the second region and the first region and arranged in the first direction may be placed alternately in the second direction in the terminal placement region.
According to the above configuration, a single long terminal and two terminals are placed alternately in the second direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, a plurality of terminal groups each including one of the sets of the two terminals and one of the long terminals may be arranged in the second direction in a part of the terminal placement region. A distance in the second direction between the long terminal and each of the two terminals in each of the terminal groups may be shorter than a distance in the second direction between two of the terminal groups adjacent to each other.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to provide a plurality of terminal groups in the terminal placement region and shorten the distance in the second direction between terminals in a single terminal group. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge. Further, for example, it is possible to reduce the influence of two terminals adjacent to a long terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the cartridge may further include a conducting wire between the terminal groups. The conducting wire may be connected to the terminals in the first region.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to provide, in the gap between terminal groups, wiring for a terminal placed in the first region (i.e., a terminal provided on the side to be inserted first into the cartridge insertion slot). Thus, it is possible to achieve wiring at a lower cost than providing wiring within a substrate.
In addition, in another configuration, the cartridge may further include a plurality of gaps between the terminal groups in the terminal placement region, and two conducting wires may be in at least one of the gaps between the plurality of terminal groups. Each of the two conducting wires may be connected to a corresponding one of two terminals in the first region.
According to the above configuration, wiring for two terminals placed in the first region is provided in the gap between terminal groups. Thus, it is possible to reduce the number of gaps between terminal groups and make the width of the cartridge small.
In addition, in another configuration, at least a part of the conducting wire may extend in a third direction different from the first direction and the second direction from a side surface, in the second direction, of one of the terminals.
According to the above configuration, for example, a conducting wire can be formed so as to extend obliquely from the side surface of a terminal. Thus, it is possible to make a change in the impedance smaller than a case where a conducting wire is bent at a right angle in the middle. Thus, it is possible to reduce the generation of noise.
In addition, in another configuration, a front end of a ground terminal may be located closest to the front end of the cartridge comparted to front ends of other terminals, and the ground terminal may be one of the terminals in the first region and the plurality of terminals.
According to the above configuration, for example, when the cartridge is viewed such that the first region is on the lower side, and the second region is on the upper side (i.e., when the cartridge is viewed such that the front end of the cartridge is on the lower side, and the rear end of the cartridge is on the upper side), the lower end of the ground terminal (the front end of the ground terminal) is located at the lowest position. Thus, when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, it is possible to configure the ground terminal to come into contact with a ground terminal of the game apparatus first.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a detection terminal configured to allow the game apparatus to detect the cartridge. A front end of the detection terminal is located furthest from the front end of the cartridge compared to front ends of the terminals in the first region and front ends of the plurality of long terminals.
According to the above configuration, for example, when the cartridge is viewed such that the first region is on the lower side, and the second region is on the upper side (i.e., cartridge is viewed such that the front end of the cartridge is on the lower side, and the rear end of the cartridge is on the upper side), the lower end of a detection terminal (the front end of the detection terminal) is located at the highest position among terminals placed in the region on the lower side and a plurality of long terminals. That is, the position of the lower end of the detection terminal is located above the position of the lower end of the terminals placed in the region on the lower side and the positions of the lower ends of the plurality of long terminals. Thus, when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, it is possible to bring the detection terminal into contact with a detection terminal of the game apparatus last. Thus, it is possible to cause the game apparatus to detect the cartridge after all the terminals on the cartridge side come into contact with the terminals of the game apparatus.
In addition, in another configuration, the detection terminal may double as a ground terminal.
According to the above configuration, the detection terminal can double as a ground terminal. Thus, it is possible to reduce the number of terminals.
In addition, in another configuration, a front end of the power supply terminal may be located a first distance from the front end of the cartridge; and a front end of the clock terminal and a front end of the first data input/output terminal are further from the front end of the cartridge than the first distance.
According to the above configuration, for example, when the cartridge is viewed such that the first region is on the lower side, and the second region is on the upper side (i.e., when the cartridge is viewed such that the front end of the cartridge is on the lower side, and the rear end of the cartridge is on the upper side), the lower end of the power supply terminal (the front end of the power supply terminal) is located below the lower end of the clock terminal (the front end of the clock terminal) and the lower end of the data input/output terminal (the front end of the first data input/output terminal) placed in the region on the lower side. Thus, when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, it is possible to bring the power supply terminal into contact with the terminal on the game apparatus side before the clock terminal and the data input/output terminal. Thus, for example, in a case where power is supplied from the game apparatus to the memory control circuit in the cartridge, it is possible to supply power to the memory control circuit before the clock terminal and the data input/output terminal come into contact with the terminals on the game apparatus side.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a chip-enable terminal. The front end of the power supply terminal may be located closer to the front end of the cartridge than (a) a front end of the first data input/output terminal, (b) a front end of the chip-enable terminal, and (c) a front end of the clock terminal.
According to the above configuration, for example, when the cartridge is viewed such that the first region is on the lower side, and the second region is on the upper side (i.e., when the cartridge is viewed such that the front end of the cartridge is on the lower side, and the rear end of the cartridge is on the upper side), the lower end of the power supply terminal is located below the lower end of the data input/output terminal placed in the region on the lower side, the lower end of the chip-enable terminal, and the lower end of the clock terminal. Thus, when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, it is possible to bring the power supply terminal into contact with the terminal on the game apparatus side before the clock terminal, the chip-enable terminal, and the data input/output terminal. Thus, for example, in a case where power is supplied from the game apparatus to the memory control circuit in the cartridge, it is possible to supply power to the memory control circuit before the clock terminal, the chip-enable terminal, and the data input/output terminal come into contact with the terminals on the game apparatus side.
In addition, in another configuration, the terminals in the first region and the plurality of long terminals may be configured to come into contact with the terminals of the game apparatus in different orders when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus.
According to the above configuration, when the cartridge is inserted into or removed from the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, it is possible to bring terminals into contact with terminals on the game apparatus side in different orders.
In addition, in another configuration, a ground terminal may extend further in the first direction than all of the other terminals in the first region and the plurality of terminals so that the ground terminal will contact a terminal of the game cartridge insertion slot before all of the other terminals in the first region and the plurality of terminals.
According to the above configuration, when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, it is possible to bring the ground terminal into contact with the ground terminal of the game apparatus first.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a detection terminal configured to allow the game apparatus to detect the cartridge. The detection terminal may extend the least in the first direction of all of the terminals in the first region and the plurality of long terminals so that the detection terminal contacts a terminal of the game apparatus last among all of the terminals in the first region and the plurality of long terminals when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus.
According to the above configuration, when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, the detection terminal on the cartridge side comes into contact with the detection terminal of the game apparatus last. Thus, it is possible to cause the game apparatus to detect the cartridge after all the terminals on the cartridge side come into contact with the terminals of the game apparatus. It is possible to start data communication between the game apparatus and the cartridge after all the terminals are certainly connected together.
In addition, in another configuration, the detection terminal of the cartridge may double as a ground terminal.
According to the above configuration, the detection terminal can double as a ground terminal. Thus, it is possible to reduce the number of terminals.
In addition, in another configuration, the power supply terminal may extend further in the first direction than the clock terminal and the data input/output terminal so that the power supply terminal comes into contact with a terminal of the game apparatus before the clock terminal and the first data input/output terminal when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the power supply terminal comes into contact with the terminal on the game apparatus side before the clock terminal and the data input/output terminal placed in the first region. Thus, for example, in a case where power is supplied from the game apparatus to the memory control circuit in the cartridge, it is possible to supply power to the memory control circuit before the clock terminal and the data input/output terminal placed in the first region come into contact with the terminals on the game apparatus side.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a chip-enable terminal. The cartridge may be configured so that the first data input/output terminal, the chip-enable terminal, and the clock terminal do not extend as far in the first direction as the power supply terminal so that the data input/output terminal in the first region, the chip-enable terminal, and the clock terminal come into contact with a terminal of the game apparatus after the power supply terminal when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the clock terminal, the data input/output terminal, and the chip-enable terminal come into contact with the terminals on the game apparatus side after the power supply terminal. Thus, for example, in a case where power is supplied from the game apparatus to the memory control circuit in the cartridge, it is possible to supply power to the memory control circuit before the clock terminal, the data input/output terminal, and the chip-enable terminal come into contact with the terminals on the game apparatus side.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of long terminals may include a detection terminal with which the game apparatus detects the cartridge and which is configured to short-circuit two terminals in the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus that are at least partially aligned in the first direction.
According to the above configuration, two terminals arranged in the first direction and provided in the game apparatus are short-circuited, whereby the game apparatus can detect the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, two terminals in the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus that are at least partially aligned in the first direction may be a terminal on the cartridge insertion slot side and a detection terminal on a far side. The detection terminal of the cartridge may be configured to come into contact with the detection terminal of the game apparatus last among all of the terminals in the first region and the plurality of long terminals when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus.
According to the above configuration, the detection terminal on the cartridge side comes into contact with the detection terminal on the game apparatus last. Thus, it is possible to start data communication between the game apparatus and the cartridge after all the terminals are certainly connected together.
In addition, in another configuration, the detection terminal of the cartridge may double as a ground terminal.
According to the above configuration, the detection terminal can double as a ground terminal. Thus, it is possible to reduce the number of terminals.
In addition, in another configuration, the cartridge may further include at least one separator located between the plurality of terminals.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to provide separators between terminals.
In addition, in another configuration, the at least one separator may cover a conducting wire connected to at least one of the plurality of terminals.
In addition, in another configuration, the at least one separator may conceal the conducting wire.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to protect conducting wires using the separators.
In addition, in another configuration, the conducting wire may be connected to the terminals in the first region and extend from the front end to the rear end of the cartridge.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to achieve wiring at a low cost and protect the wiring using the separators.
In addition, in another configuration, the separator may be one of a plurality of separators, and at least one of the plurality of separators may cover two conducting wires.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to protect wiring between two terminals using a separator.
In addition, in another configuration, the conducting wire may extend in a third direction different from the first direction and the second direction, from a side surface, in the second direction, of one of the terminals.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to form a conducting wire so as to extend obliquely from the side surface of a terminal, and it is possible to make a change in the impedance smaller than a case where a conducting wire is bent at a right angle in the middle. Thus, it is possible to reduce the generation of noise.
In addition, in another configuration, when the cartridge is viewed a side of the cartridge where the plurality of terminals are exposed, the terminal placement region may be divided into a plurality of regions by the at least one separator, and the plurality of terminals may be in the regions.
According to the above configuration, for example, it is possible, using the separators, to prevent a user's fingers from touching terminals placed in a plurality of regions.
In addition, in another configuration, the at least one separator may be a part of a housing of the cartridge.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to form the separators at a low cost.
In addition, in another configuration, the cartridge may further include an insertion slot configured to receive a storage medium.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to detachably insert an external storage medium into the cartridge. Thus, the game apparatus can read data from the external storage medium or write data to the external storage medium. For example, as the external storage medium detachably inserted into the cartridge, a general-purpose storage medium may be used.
In addition, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge having a front end and a rear end and capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge, the front end first, into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus. The cartridge includes a plurality of terminals configured to electrically connect to terminals of the game apparatus in the cartridge insertion slot. A direction in which the cartridge is inserted into or removed from the cartridge insertion slot is a first direction. The plurality of terminals may include a first data input/output terminal and a second data input/output terminal sequentially arranged in the first direction. The first data input/output terminal is closer to the front end of the cartridge than the second input/output terminal is. The cartridge is configured to connect to the game apparatus by inserting the cartridge into the cartridge insertion slot so that the first data input/output terminal is connected to a first terminal of the game apparatus, and the second data input/output terminal is connected to a second terminal of the game apparatus. The first data input/output terminal is placed such that the second terminal of the game apparatus comes into contact with the first data input/output terminal during insertion of the cartridge into the cartridge insertion slot.
According to the above configuration, a cartridge is inserted or removed from into a cartridge insertion slot from a front end of the cartridge. A second data input/output terminal and a first data input/output terminal are placed so as to be arranged in a first direction, and the first data input/output terminal is placed closer to the front end of the cartridge than the second data input/output terminal is. In the process of inserting a cartridge into a cartridge insertion slot of a game apparatus, a second terminal of the game apparatus comes into contact with the first data input/output terminal of the cartridge. If the cartridge is inserted further, the second terminal of the game apparatus comes into contact with the second data input/output terminal. That is, the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal are not substantially shifted in a second direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, at least part of the first data input/output terminal may be aligned in the first direction with at least part of the second data input/output terminal.
According to the above configuration, the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal are not substantially shifted in the second direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, a direction perpendicular to the first direction may be a second direction. A chip-enable terminal or a power supply terminal may be adjacent to the first data input/output terminal and the second data input/output terminal in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, a chip-enable terminal or a power supply terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes is placed adjacent, in the second direction, to a data input/output terminal of which the voltage frequently changes. Thus, the data input/output terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise. Further, the chip-enable terminal or the power supply terminal is placed adjacent to the data input/output terminal. Thus, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge having a front end and a rear end and capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge, the front end first, into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus. The cartridge includes a plurality of terminals electrically connected to terminals of the game apparatus in the cartridge insertion slot. The plurality of terminals include a clock terminal configured to receive a clock signal from the game apparatus, and a strobe terminal configured to output a strobe signal to the game apparatus. A direction in which the cartridge is inserted into or removed from the cartridge insertion slot may be a first direction. The strobe terminal and the clock terminal are arranged sequentially in the first direction. The clock terminal is closer to the front end of the cartridge than the strobe terminal is to the front end of the cartridge.
According to the above configuration, a cartridge is inserted or removed from into a cartridge insertion slot from a front end of the cartridge. A strobe terminal (an output terminal) and a clock terminal (an input terminal) are placed so as to be arranged in a first direction, and the clock terminal is placed closer to the front end of the cartridge than the strobe terminal is. Thus, for example, when a cartridge is removed from a game apparatus, an output terminal on the cartridge side (the strobe terminal on the cartridge side) does not come into contact with an output terminal on the game apparatus side (a clock terminal on a game apparatus side). Thus, it is possible to pull out the cartridge from the game apparatus more securely.
In addition, in another configuration, at least part of the clock terminal may be aligned in the first direction with at least part of the strobe terminal.
According to the above configuration, the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are not substantially shifted in the second direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, when the cartridge is connected to the game apparatus by inserting the cartridge into the cartridge insertion slot, the strobe terminal of the cartridge is connected to a strobe terminal of the game apparatus, and the clock terminal of the cartridge is connected to a clock terminal of the game apparatus. The clock terminal may be placed such that during insertion of the cartridge into the cartridge insertion slot, the strobe terminal of the game apparatus comes into contact with the clock terminal of the cartridge.
According to the above configuration, in the process of inserting the cartridge into the cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, the clock terminal on the cartridge side is present on a path through which the strobe terminal on the game apparatus side passes. That is, the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are not substantially shifted in the second direction. Thus, it is possible to shorten the length in the second direction of the cartridge.
In addition, in another configuration, a direction perpendicular to the first direction may be a second direction, a ground terminal may be provided adjacent to the clock terminal and the strobe terminal in the second direction.
According to the above configuration, a ground terminal is placed adjacent to the clock terminal and the strobe terminal, whereby the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are less likely to be influenced by noise. Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the clock terminal and the strobe terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge having a front end and a rear end and capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge, the front end first, into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus. The cartridge includes a plurality of terminals configured to be electrically connect to terminals of the game apparatus in the cartridge insertion slot. A direction in which the cartridge is inserted into or removed from the cartridge insertion slot is a first direction. A direction perpendicular to the first direction is a second direction. The plurality of terminals of the cartridge include at least four short terminals and a long terminal with a length in the first direction that is greater than lengths of the short terminals. The four short terminals include a first set of short terminals including two short terminals arranged sequentially in the first direction, and a second set of short terminals including two short terminals arranged sequentially in the first direction and with positions different from the first set of short terminals in the second direction. The long terminal is between the first set of short terminals and the second set of short terminals. At least part of each of the four short terminals is aligned in the second direction with the long terminal. The long terminal is a power supply terminal or a chip-enable terminal. Each of the short terminals is a terminal of which a voltage is configured to change more frequently than a voltage of the long terminal.
According to the above configuration, at least two sets of two short terminals arranged in a first direction are provided, and a long terminal is provided between the two sets of the short terminals. Each short terminal is a terminal of which the voltage frequently changes, and the long terminal is a power supply terminal or a chip-enable terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes. Thus, for example, it is possible to prevent noise from entering the short terminal present adjacent, in the second direction, to the long terminal. Further, with the long terminal provided adjacent to the two short terminals, it is possible to reduce the influence of the two short terminals on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the four short terminals may be data input/output terminals. The long terminal may be a power supply terminal.
According to the above configuration, the power supply terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes is provided adjacent to a data input/output terminal. Thus, the data input/output terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise from the power supply terminal. Further, with the power supply terminal provided adjacent to the input/output terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the first set of short terminals may be a clock terminal and a strobe terminal. The second set of short terminals may be two data input/output terminals. The long terminal may be a chip-enable terminal.
According to the above configuration, the chip-enable terminal of which the voltage infrequently changes is provided adjacent to a clock terminal and a strobe terminal. Thus, the clock terminal and the strobe terminal are less likely to be influenced by noise from the chip-enable terminal. Further, for example, with the chip-enable terminal, it is possible to reduce the influence of two data input/output terminals on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the clock terminal may be closer to the front end of the cartridge than the strobe terminal is to the front end of the cartridge.
According to the above configuration, the clock terminal (an input terminal) and the strobe terminal (an output terminal) are placed so as to be arranged in the first direction, and the clock terminal is placed on the side to be inserted into a cartridge insertion slot first. Thus, for example, when a cartridge is removed from a game apparatus, an output terminal on the cartridge side (the strobe terminal on the cartridge side) does not come into contact with an output terminal on the game apparatus side (a clock terminal on the game apparatus side). Thus, it is possible to pull out the cartridge from the game apparatus more securely.
In addition, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus. The cartridge includes a first terminal group and a second terminal group each with terminals configured to electrically connect to the game apparatus. The first terminal group includes a power supply terminal. The second terminal group includes a data input/output terminal. The terminals of the first terminal group and the terminals of the second terminal are alternately arranged in a predetermined direction.
According to the above configuration, a power supply terminal as a first terminal and a data input/output terminal as a second terminal are placed so as to be arranged alternately in a predetermined direction. Thus, for example, the data input/output terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise than a case where data input/output terminals are placed so as to be arranged in the predetermined direction. Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the data input/output terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the second terminal group may include a plurality of data input/output terminals. The first terminal group and the plurality of data input/output terminals may be alternately arranged in a predetermined direction.
In addition, in another configuration, the first terminal group may include a plurality of power supply terminals. The plurality of power supply terminals and the plurality of data input/output terminals may be alternately arranged in a predetermined direction.
In addition, in another configuration, the first terminal group may include a chip-enable terminal, and the second terminal group may include a clock terminal or a strobe terminal. The terminals of the first terminal group and the terminals of the second terminal group may be alternately arranged in a predetermined direction.
According to the above configuration, a first terminal (a power supply terminal or a chip-enable terminal) and a second terminal (a data input/output terminal, a clock terminal, or a strobe terminal) are placed so as to be arranged alternately. Thus, the second terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise. Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the second terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the first terminal group may include a ground terminal. The terminals of the first terminal group and the terminals of the second terminal group may be placed alternately arranged in a predetermined direction.
According to the above configuration, a first terminal (a power supply terminal, a chip-enable terminal, or a ground terminal) and the second terminal (a data input/output terminal, a clock terminal, or a strobe terminal) are placed so as to be arranged alternately. Thus, the second terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise. Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the second terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, the second terminal group may include a strobe terminal and a clock terminal arranged sequentially in a first direction perpendicular to the predetermined direction. The first direction may be a direction in which the cartridge is configured to be inserted into the cartridge insertion slot. The clock terminal may be on a side of the cartridge to be inserted into the cartridge insertion slot first when the cartridge is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot.
According to the above configuration, the second terminal (the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, or the strobe terminal) is less likely to be influenced by noise. Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the second terminal on the surroundings. Further, the clock terminal (an input terminal) and the strobe terminal (an output terminal) are placed so as to be arranged in a first direction, and the clock terminal is placed on the side to be inserted into a cartridge insertion slot first. Thus, for example, when a cartridge is removed from a game apparatus, an output terminal on the cartridge side (the strobe terminal on the cartridge side) does not come into contact with an output terminal on the game apparatus side (a clock terminal on the game apparatus side). Thus, it is possible to pull out the cartridge from the game apparatus more securely.
In addition, in another configuration, a reset terminal may be in one end portion in the predetermined direction. The first terminal group may include a ground terminal, a chip-enable terminal, a first power supply terminal, and a second power supply terminal. The second terminal group may include a strobe terminal and a plurality of data input/output terminals. The terminals of the first terminal group and the terminals of the second terminal group may be alternately arranged from the other end portion to the one end portion in the predetermined direction. A data input/output terminal may be adjacent, on the one end portion side, to a terminal of the second terminal group placed alternately from the other end portion to the one end portion, and the reset terminal may be adjacent, on the one end portion side, to the data input/output terminal.
According to the above configuration, the first terminal and the second terminal are arranged alternately from the other end portion to one end portion. Further, a data input/output terminal is placed adjacent to the first terminal and the second terminal. Further, a reset terminal is provided on the one end portion side. The reset terminal is provided in the one end portion. Thus, it is possible to make an unnecessary signal less likely to enter the reset terminal.
In addition, in another configuration, a ground terminal may be between the data input/output terminal and the reset terminal, and the data input/output terminal is adjacent, on the one end portion side, to the second terminal group placed alternately from the other end portion to the one end portion.
In addition, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus. The cartridge includes: a plurality of first terminals configured to electrically connect to the game apparatus; and a plurality of second terminals configured to electrically connect to the game apparatus. The plurality of first terminals include at least one power supply terminal and at least one ground terminal. The plurality of second terminals include at least one data input/output terminal, a clock terminal, and a strobe terminal. A plurality of dense terminal regions each including at least one of the first terminals and at least one of the second terminals. The plurality of dense terminal regions are arranged sequentially in a predetermined direction. A distance in the predetermined direction between two of the dense terminal regions is longer than a distance in the predetermined direction between the at least one first terminal and the at least one second terminal in each dense terminal region.
According to the above configuration, a plurality of dense terminal regions including the first terminal and the second terminal are placed. The first terminal is a power supply terminal or a ground terminal and is a data input/output terminal, a clock terminal, or a strobe terminal. Such a first terminal is near the second terminal. Thus, the second terminal is less likely to be influenced by noise. Thus, it is possible to reduce the influence of the second terminal on the surroundings. Further, a gap is provided between dense terminal regions. Thus, it is possible to make the dense terminal regions less likely to be influenced by each other.
In addition, in another configuration, the cartridge may further include a conducting wire connected to the at least one first terminal or the at least one second terminal between the dense terminal regions.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to place a conducting wire in a gap between dense terminal regions.
In addition, in another configuration, the cartridge may further include at least one separator between the dense terminal regions.
According to the above configuration, it is possible to cover the gap between the dense terminal regions using a separator. For example, it is possible to make a user's fingers less likely to touch terminals. Further, in a case where a conducting wire is placed in the gap between the dense terminal regions, it is possible to protect the conducting wire using a separator.
In addition, in another configuration, the plurality of dense terminal regions may include a first dense terminal region and a second dense terminal region adjacent to each other. A data input/output terminal in the first dense terminal region and a data input/output terminal in the second dense terminal region may be adjacent to each other.
According to the above configuration, even if a data input/output terminal in a first dense terminal region and a data input/output terminal in a second dense terminal region are adjacent to each other, a gap is provided between the data input/output terminals. Thus, it is possible to make the data input/output terminals less likely to be influenced by each other.
In addition, in another configuration, the cartridge may further include a conducting wire from the data input/output terminal in the first dense terminal region and a conducting wire from the data input/output terminal in the second dense terminal region that are both between the first dense terminal region and the second dense terminal region.
According to the above configuration, in the gap between the first dense terminal region and the second dense terminal region, a conducting wire for a data input/output terminal in each dense terminal region is placed. Thus, it is possible to reduce the number of gaps. Thus, it is possible to make the width of the cartridge small.
In addition, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus. The cartridge includes a terminal placement region in which a plurality of terminals configured to electrically connect to terminals of the game apparatus in the cartridge insertion slot are placed. A direction in which a user inserts the cartridge into the cartridge insertion slot is a first direction. A direction perpendicular to the first direction is a second direction. A single first terminal in the first direction and two second terminals in the first direction are arranged alternately in the second direction in a part of the terminal placement region.
According to the above configuration, a single terminal and two terminals arranged in a first direction are placed alternately in a second direction in a part of a terminal placement region. The two terminals are arranged in the first direction, whereby it is possible to shorten a length in the second direction.
In addition, in another configuration, each of the first terminals may be one of a power supply terminal, a ground terminal, and a chip-enable terminal. Each of the second terminals may be one of a data input/output terminal, a strobe terminal, and a clock terminal.
According to the above configuration, a first terminal (a power supply terminal, a ground terminal, or a chip-enable terminal) of which the voltage infrequently changes and a second terminal (a data input/output terminal, a strobe terminal, or a clock terminal) of which the voltage frequently changes are arranged alternately, whereby it is possible to reduce noise in the second terminal (the data input/output terminal, the clock terminal, or the strobe terminal). Further, it is possible to reduce the influence of the second terminal on the surroundings.
In addition, in another configuration, four terminal groups each including one of the first terminals and at least one of the second terminals may be sequentially arranged in the second direction in a part of the terminal placement region.
In addition, in another configuration, the second direction may be a direction from one end to the other end of the terminal placement region. A part of the terminal placement region may include an array, in order, of the first terminal, the second terminal, the first terminal, the second terminal, the first terminal, the second terminal, the first terminal, and the second terminal from the one end to the other end. In order from the one end to the other end, the second terminal, the first terminal, and the first terminal may be placed further on the other end of the second terminal furthest on the other end of the part of the terminal placement region.
According to the exemplary embodiment, for example, it is possible to shorten the width of a cartridge.
In addition, another example of the exemplary embodiment is a cartridge capable of connecting to a game apparatus by inserting the cartridge into a cartridge insertion slot of the game apparatus, the cartridge comprising: a first row of electrical contact points aligned in a first direction that is perpendicular to a second direction that the cartridge is configured to be inserted into the cartridge insertion slot; and a second row of electrical contact points aligned in the first direction and between the first row and an edge of the cartridge that is inserted into the cartridge insertion slot, wherein the first row of electrical contact points are part of, in order, a card detection terminal, a strobe signal terminal, a chip enable terminal, a first data input/output terminal, a first power supply terminal, a second data input/output terminal, a second power supply terminal, a third data input/output terminal, a fourth data input/output terminal, a ground terminal and a reset terminal, the second row of electrical contact points are part of, in order, the card detection terminal, a clock signal terminal, a fifth data input/output terminal, a sixth data input/output terminal, a seventh data input/output terminal and an eighth data input/output terminal, spacing between the electrical contact points is either a first distance or a second distance that is greater than the first distance and the spacing is, in order, the first distance, the second distance, the first distance, the second distance, the first distance, the second distance, the first distance, the second distance, the first distance and the first distance, and the electrical contact point in the first row and the electrical contact point in the second row that are both part of the card detection terminal are aligned in the second direction, the electrical contact point in the second row that is part of the clock signal terminal is aligned in the second direction with the electrical contact point in the first row that is part of the strobe signal terminal, the electrical contact point in the second row that is part of the fifth data input/output terminal is aligned in the second direction with the electrical contact point in the first row that is part of the first data input/output terminal, the electrical contact point in the second row that is part of the sixth data input/output terminal is aligned in the second direction with the electrical contact point in the first row that is part of the second data input/output terminal, the electrical contact point in the second row that is part of the seventh data input/output terminal is aligned in the second direction with the electrical contact point in the first row that is part of the third data input/output terminal, and the electrical contact point in the second row that is part of the eight data input/output terminal is aligned in the second direction with the electrical contact point in the first row that is part of the fourth data input/output terminal.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiment will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.